


It's Pink

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Grace's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble challenge at Fandomverse, on LJ. Prompt was 'rubber duck.'

“A rubber duck? Really?”

“It’s pink. She’ll love it.”

“Steve, she’s turning 12, not 2.”

“But... it’s pink!”

“Fine, we’ll get her the duck, but I’m not claiming it. That’s all you.”

“Okay,” Steve smiled.

The next day, Danny picked up Grace. When it was time to open her presents, she grabbed the small box first.

“That’s from me, Gracie,” Steve said.

She opened it and squealed. “I love it! Thank you!”

“All my idea,” Steve said with a smile. He then looked over at Danny with a smug look on his face. “Told ya.”

Danny couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
